Behind These Steely Grey Eyes
by Ray-Tiger-Cat
Summary: [Oneshot] Even weeks after the incident with Wyatt, Kai is feeling terribly guilty. He goes to visit Wyatt's grave, and gets himself into trouble with a local gang! Can anyone help him through the rough patch before it's too late?


RTC: Hi everyone! I'm back! With (yet another) oneshot!

Kai: How many times do we have to tell you shut up before you do it?

RTC: (Ignores him.) Okay, this is my very first KaixHilary! I've been meaning to write one of these for ages! It goes out to Moonlight Serenity! Thank you for always reviewing, spending two hours reading my first fic (I'm still amazed you did that!), and for sticking with me even though I'm more of a TysonxHilary writer! I wish I could give you some inspiration, so that you may write another bloody amazing KaixHilary fic!

Hilary: Well, Ray-Tiger-Cat has still not figured out a way to buy Beyblade, so she doesn't own it!

-----

The sun had long set over the grave yard, but a lone figure remained, showing no signs of wanting to leave.

"It was my fault. My fault you died," the figure spoke, leaning closer to the headstone as if expecting a response. "Can you ever forgive me, Wyatt?"

Kai had already placed a bunch of flowers in his friend and one-time class mate's grave, but this small action did not seem like it was enough.

"I suppose I'd better leave now," he murmured, "I've been here for two hours already and someone's bound to notice and come looking for me. He stood and started to walk away.

Just then, Kai's sharp hearing picked up on a noise. It sounded like a series of thumps and they were approaching him. He looked up in time to spot members of a local gang, obviously drunk or high and they were graffity-ing the graves. He saw one go for Wyatt's grave, not caring that he was just a few feet away.

"Hey, you! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kai snapped, anger evident in his features.

"What does it look like we're doing? Having fun, you dolt!"

"That's my friend's grave. Back away before you get hurt," Kai threatened.

"Awe, miss your gay lover?" another gangster said after reading the name on the tombstone. The other two had also heard the commotion and were running to join the others.

Something inside Kai snapped. He had let Wyatt died. Well, he couldn't bring him back from life, but he could keep these idiots from messing up the grave yard. Without thinking of the fact that he was outnumbered four to one, Kai began attacking. In some ways, he was quite fortunate these thugs weren't completely aware of their surroundings due to the alcohol or drugs, because it made his job a lot easier. One fast flying kick to the head took out one of his opponents. The other three were gaping in shock.

Unfortunately, Kai had clearly not been thins when he challenged them, because they were in a gang, and would, evidently, posses weapons.

Kai realized this much too late, his normally calm demeanour replaced by a Tyson-like impulsive anger, as he was in a close contact fight with one of the gangsters. He saw the glint of metal, but he had acquired a deep gash across his stomach before he could react.

While his opponent smirked, thinking hew as victorious, Kai dealt him a punch and tripped him. Kai watched as the thug hit his head on another grave stone and was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, the other two had pulled out their own knives and one grabbed Kai as the other stabbed his shoulder. It was all Kai could do to stay conscious. As it was, he had screamed out in agony. Rounding on the person holding him down, Kai grabbed a beer bottle one of them had undoubtedly dropped and he smashed it over the person's head. Kai then turned his attention to the remaining troublemaker, who seemed quite afraid all of a sudden.

"Listen, we was just jokin' around, eh man? Why don'tcha let me off?"

Kai looked around the battlefield and realized what a mess the fight had caused. There were crushed flowers and broken glass, as well as the three unconscious criminals lying on the ground.

"Clean up this mess and make sure you and your buddies don't ever try a stunt like this again," Kai warned finally, "If I ever find even one bit of spray paint in this graveyard, I'll have your head. And don't even think I can't track you down- I used to be a leader of a gang, at one point, and I can easily use my... connections."

With that, Kai limped out of the graveyard, his vision going foggy.

"Damn," he cursed out loud. "How the hell am I going to get out of this one?" Leaning on a fence with one arm and the other clutching his stomach, Kai felt tears come on. Not from the physical pain though, mind you, but from the guilt of loosing Wyatt and his role in the tragedy. "If only I'd agreed to train him."

Meanwhile, a certain brunette had also been in the graveyard, paying respects to her beloved grandmother who had passed away a few years back. Upon hearing all the noise, she had hidden herself in a tree.

"Stupid me," she muttered, "How am I going to know if whatever was making all that noise is gone? I knew I shouldn't have come out here so late... I miss you Nana." Hilary felt the prickling sensation in her eyes, indicating that she was about to cry. She sobbed for a few minutes and that seemed to give her the courage to climb out of the tree and hastily make for the exit.

Once she'd made it out, she spotted a figure sitting on the ground with his upper body leaning heavily on the fence. Hilary started to back away before she recognized the shock of slate hair.

"Kai! What are you doing out here?" she wondered, leaning over to better look at the stoic captain that had somehow stolen her heart. Not that he knew that, of course. "Kai?" she asked, shaking his shoulder ever so lightly. When she puller her hand away, she noticed the blood on it. "Oh my God, Kai how did you get that?"

He sat there still, not giving and indication that he'd heard her.

"Kai, come on, you have to get up," she said as she inspected him closer and spotted the cut across his stomach and several nicks and bruises. "Damn, these look deep. I think you'll be needing stitches."

Still no response from the captain.

"Okay, that's it. I'm calling Tyson and the other to help me get you to a hospital," Hilary said, pulling out her phone.

Kai lifted his head, and Hilary saw that he wasn't glaring, as she'd expected, but looked like he'd been crying. That was all it took for Hilary to put the pieces together- Kai, the graveyard, the recent death of Wyatt, Kai's guilt. The only thing she couldn't understand was how Kai had gotten hurt.

Unable to resist his pleading look, Hilary put the phone away and grabbed him around the waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

She sighed. "I'm taking you home with me. My mum is a nurse; she should be able to sort you out. Now are you coming, or should I call for an ambulance?"

"I don't need help. I'll be fine."

"Right... This coming from the guy that can barely walk right now. Forgive me for not believing you, but you aren't being very convincing.

Kai knew that it was futile to argue with her and he lacked the energy to fight her off and leave. Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be led to an average looking house a few blocks away. Hilary fumbled for her keys and let them in.

"Kai, my mum should be home any minute. Now you just sit here and I'll go find the first-aid box, okay? Oh, and get your top off, I need to see your injuries more clearly.

Hilary ran off to find the first-aid box and sure enough, just as she got back to Kai, her mother opened the door and walked in.

"Mum!"

"Hi Hilary, darling. Is this one of your friends?" Hilary's mom asked.

"Yes, this is Kai and Mum, he's hurt!"

"Let me have a look," her mother replied. Kai, unsurprisingly, tried to pull away.

"He's always like that. I'll hold him, you look," Hilary said with an exasperated sigh. "Do you think he'll need stitches?"

"Can you two stop talking about me as if I weren't here?" Kai snapped. "I'm fine anyways."

Hilary simply rolled her eyes at him, and her mom ignored the outburst.

"You're very lucky. If these were any deeper, you'd definitely be looking at a hospital stay. As it is, you'll be needing stitches. Now this will hurt a bit," the elder Tatibana said as she poured some antiseptic onto a cloth. The second the cloth touched the wounds, Kai winced.

"It'll be okay, Kai," Hilary said reassuringly and received an attempted glare.

It took another twenty minutes for the two females t stitch up the gashes and bandage Kai.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Hilary. Take him up to the guest room and see that everything else is okay," Mrs. Tatibana said, indicating the grazes and swollen eye area.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Hilary asked one they were upstairs. "You don't seem like yourself."

"It's nothing," he replied, looking away.

"Kai, firstly, it's not nothing when you're this upset and secondly, hold still. I think you've got something in your eye. Hilary found a flashlight and inspected Kai's eye. "It looks like a thin piece of plastic."

"Oh." Kai's face was colouring. Before Hilary could stop him, he put two fingers to his eye and pulled out a grey contact lens.

"Hey, I didn't know you wore contacts!" Hilary exclaimed as she passed him an ice pack. "Whoa, that's your natural eye colour?" She looked up to see a crimson eye that, startlingly, had a lot of emotion in it.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Hilary," Kai answered, pulled out the other contact.

"But why?"

"Because I don't have perfect vision?" he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, not that," Hilary said with a laugh, "I meant why would you wear coloured contacts when you have such a pretty eye colour?"

A faint blush emerged on Kai's cheeks when she said this, but his eyes sowed that he was still depressed. Without his contacts, Hilary could see that he was struggling to hold back tears.

"What's wrong, Kai?" she repeated the question, hoping he would finally tell the truth. "Is it about Wyatt?"

As if on cue, Kai's face crumbled and the tears fell. "It was my fault he died."

"Oh Kai," Hilary said, leaning forward to hug him. "It wasn't your fault. He was determined to be a better blader and he just got mixed up with the wrong sort of people.

"He wouldn't have taken team Psykicks's offer if I had just trained him like he asked. I should have helped him. I let him down."

"Kai, we were in the middle of our own mess, remember? You and the others were quite busy enough trying to keep people from stealing your bitbeasts. You had no way of knowing that Wyatt would get mixed up with the Psykicks."

"I could have stopped his match with Dunga. I should have stopped it."

"What were you supposed to do, jump in between two raging bitbeats and physically separated them?"

"I should have done that," Kai whispered, letting his head fall onto Hilary's shoulder, a clear sign that he was giving up.

"Kai, you would've been killed! Do you have a death wish or something?! Besides, I don't think Wyatt would want you to be this way."

"I guess he wouldn't. But I killed him. It was my fault." It was unnerving to see the normally self-assured Kai reduced to this.

"Kai, he would want you to be happy and you know it. I know it's not easy for you to let go, but you can't live in the past forever."

"..."

"Do you think Wyatt would blame you?"

"I don't know."

"Kai!"

"Okay, he probably wouldn't."

"That's the spirit!"

"Hilary?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. You should really get some sleep now. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Hn. Good night."

Hilary stood and walked to the door. She paused for a minute with her hand on the light switch and turned to look at Kai. "Good night Kai. I love you," she said without thinking and instantly turned tomato-red.

"I love you too," he whispered back and Hilary knew it was true, just by reading those gorgeous crimson eyes.

-----

RTC: Okay, so it wasn't the most romantic thing you've ever read, but I thought I had to draw a line somewhere, because a) this is Kai we're talking about and b) he's too messed up for a serious relationship in this fic, don't you think? I know it's usually Kai saving Hilary from evil random people, or Hilary saving Kai from Biovolt, so I thought I'd change it up a bit! Even Kai needs saving from 'normal' problems! And the contact thing was my idea when I saw his eyes had changed colour in season two. Why does everyone make up some complicated explanation of that, when the simple reason is contacts? Just wondering! Hmm, not much else to say now! Off to write some more randomness! Bye!


End file.
